The present invention relates to an aqueous artificial medium being preferably suitable as a substitute medium for soil, which is used for a plant (or vegetable) such as a potted plant and a cut flower.
It is already known that a water-absorbing polymer is used in a medium for a plant. For example, a polymer based on a crosslinked polyacrylate, a starch/polyacrylate or the like is mixed with a part of soil and used as the medium. If this is used as the medium being suitable for cultivation of a plant, it is particularly necessary that water-holding property and water-supplying property provided by the water-absorbing polymer is well-balanced or the like. From such a viewpoint, a water-absorbing polymer having an improved performance has been recently proposed.
For example, JP-A 8-256592 teaches an artificial medium blended with 0.3 to 10% by weight of a crosslinked homopolymer or copolymer based on N-vinyl carboxylic acid amide. The polymer has a well-balanced ability to hold water and to supply water to a plant and are considered to have no influence on growth of the plant, too. Further, JP-A 8-266147 discloses that, by incorporation of about 0.1 to 10% by weight of a crosslinked polymer such as a poly N-substituted (meth)acrylamide-derivative showing temperature-dependent equilibrium water adsorption ratio into a medium, the amount of supplied water is regulated depending on a change in the temperature.
When the water-absorbing polymer, particularly a polyacrylic acid-based anionic water-absorbing polymer, is used in the artificial medium, the polyacrylic acid remaining generally as a soluble component exerts an adverse effect on the plant, thus often causing insufficient growth. Further, it is known that the growth of the cut flower is inhibited by a waste matter derived from the plant, by colloidal particles in tap water, or by microbial germinal, bacterial, etc.) growth. To solve such a problem, the artificial media composed exclusively of the water-absorbing polymer(s) is unsatisfactory and hardly exhibits a cultivation ability equivalent to that of soil.
The present invention provides an aqueous artificial medium and a polymer composition comprising 0.01 to 10% by weight of a water-absorbing polymer and 0.001 to 10% by weight of a cationic polymer. The present invention provides the aqueous artificial medium and the polymer composition further comprising a porous water-supplying support having a communicating hole. When the balance is water, tap water is usually used, but purified water, deionized water or the like can also be used.
Preferably, the water-absorbing polymer is selected from an anionic polymer, a nonionic polymer and a mixture thereof. It may contain a porous water-supplying support having a communicating hole. The ratio by weight of the water-absorbing polymer: the cationic polymer may be from 1:0.01 to 1:10. It may further comprise a fertilizer.
The present invention provides a method of growing a plant in an aqueous artificial medium comprising 0.01 to 10% by weight of a water-absorbing polymer and 0.001 to 10% by weight of a cationic polymer, as well as use of a polymer composition comprising a water-absorbing polymer and a cationic polymer for an aqueous artificial medium.
Further, the present invention relates to a polymer composition for an aqueous artificial medium comprising a water-absorbing polymer and a cationic polymer at a ratio of from 1:0.01 to 1:10 by weight, as well as an aqueous artificial medium material comprising a polymer composition for an aqueous artificial medium comprising a water-absorbing polymer and a cationic polymer at a ratio of from 1:0.01 to 1:10 by weight and a porous water-supplying support having a communicating hole.
The water-absorbing polymer used in the present invention is a product rendered water-insoluble by slightly crosslinking (that is, making a three-dimension of) a water-soluble resin, and it is generally an anionic polymer or a nonionic polymer. However, this is not intended to exclude use of a cationic polymer such as a quaternary ammonium salt or of an ampho-ionic polymer. From the viewpoint of a wide use or the like, however, an anionic polymer, a nonionic polymer or a mixture thereof is preferable.
The anionic polymer includes e.g. a product based on polyacrylic acid, isobutylene/malate, starch/polyacrylate, vinyl alcohol/acrylate, carboxymethyl cellulose, acrylate/acrylamide or vinyl acetate/acrylate; a saponified product based on polyacrylonitrile or starch/acrylonitrile graft polymer; a product based on polysaccharide/acrylate, alginate or polysulfonate; and a saponified product based on vinyl acetate/acrylate copolymer. These can also be used singly or in combination thereof. These are generally powdery or fibrous and may be in a form of complex fiber with polyacrylonitrile core/polyacrylate shell.
The nonionic polymer includes those based on polyvinyl alcohol, starch/polyacrylonitrile, poloxyethylene, vinyl acetate/maleic anhydride, poly-N-vinyl acetamide and polyacrylamide. These can also be used singly or in combination thereof and are generally in a form of powdery or fibrous products.
Among the water-absorbing polymers described above, those based on polyacrylate, isobutylene/maleate, starch/polyacrylate, polyvinyl alcohol, vinyl acetate/maleic anhydride and poly N-acetamide are preferable. In view of water absorption, water-holding property, water penetration or the like, it is more preferable that the water-absorbing polymer based on polyacrylate, polyvinyl alcohol, vinyl acetate/maleic anhydride or poly N-acetamide is used.
The used amount of the water-absorbing polymer is in the range of from 0.01% by weight, which is the minimum amount of thereof being capable of holding water, to 10% by weight. If its amount is less than 0.01% by weight, the water-absorbing polymer is liquefied without being solidified. On the other hand, if its amount is more than 10% by weight, the water absorption is too strong, and water releasability is weak, to grow a plant. The used amount of the water-absorbing polymer is preferably 0.1 to 10% by weight.
The cationic polymer for use may be any cationic polymer of soluble or insoluble ones in an aqueous solution or an aqueous salt solution. The soluble one includes cationic cellulose, cationic starch, cationic chitosan, cationic polyvinyl alcohol and cationic guar gum. On the other hand, the insoluble one includes an acrylamide polymer modified with a group having a quaternary ammonium salt, an acrylamide/acrylate copolymer modified with a group having a quaternary ammonium salt, an acrylate polymer modified with a group having a quaternary ammonium salt (such as Amberlite IRA-458 provided by Japan Organo Co., Ltd.), a styrene polymer modified with a group having a quaternary ammonium salt, a styrene/divinyl benzene copolymer modified with a group having a quaternary ammonium salt (such as Diaion series provided by Mitsubishi Chemical Corp.; Amberlite series from Japan Organo Co., Ltd.; Dowex series from Dow Chemical Co.; and Duolite series from Chemical Process Co.), a diallylamine polymer modified with a group having a quaternary ammonium salt, and a condensate of alkylamine with epichlorohydrin modified with a group having a quaternary ammonium salt.
When an anion-exchange resin is used as the cationic polymer, its structure may be either in a gel form or in an MR (macro reticular structure). Its counter ion may be either OH type or Cl type. The ion-exchange capacity in total is preferably more than 2.0 mg equivalent/1 g dry resin. Further, a porous anion-exchange resin is preferable. The anion-exchange resin for use may be a commercial product being available under trade names such as Amberlite IRA-67 (provided by Japan Organo Co., Ltd., with its ion-exchange capacity in total of 5.6 mg equivalent/1 g dry resin), Dowex MSA-1 (provided by Dow Chemical Co., with its ion-exchange capacity in total of 4.2 mg equivalent/1 g dry resin,), Duolite A-101D (provided by Chemical Process Co., with its ion-exchange capacity in total of 4.1 mg equivalent/1 g dry resin), Amberlite IRA-904 and Amberlite XT5007 (of which both are provided by Japan Organo Co., Ltd. and porous), and Diaion (provided by Mitsubishi Chemical Industries Ltd. and being porous).
The used amount of the cationic polymer is 0.001 to 10% by weight. If it is less than 0.001% by weight, the toxicity of the water-absorbing polymer cannot be removed so that the effect of the added polymer cannot be obtained. On the other hand, if it is more than 10% by weight, the growth of the plant may be adversely affected. From the viewpoint of sufficiently demonstrating the added effect of the polymer and improving the growth of the plant, the used amount of the cationic polymer is preferably 0.01 to 7% by weight and more preferably 0.1 to 5% by weight.
The water-absorbing polymer and the cationic polymer are added such that the ratio by weight of the water-absorbing polymer:the cationic polymer is in the range of preferably from 1:0.01 to 1:10. It is more preferably from 1:0.1 to 1:5 and most preferably from 1:0.1 to 1:2. When it is in this range, the added effect of the cationic polymer is sufficiently demonstrated and the growth of the plant is remarkably improved.
The aqueous artificial medium of the present invention can be prepared by adding a predetermined amount of water to the water-absorbing polymer and the cationic polymer. Water is preferably added under gentle stirring.
According to the present invention, the aqueous artificial medium may further comprise a surfactant. The surfactant for use may be a nonionic surfactant, an anionic surfactant, a cationic surfactant or an amphoteric surfactant, or a mixture thereof. The surfactant is preferably used in an amount of 0.0001 to 20% by weight and more preferably 0.001 to 1% by weight.
The nonionic surfactant includes, for example, a polyoxyalkylene alkyl or alkenyl ether such as polyoxyethylene lauryl ether, polyoxyethylene oleyl ether; a polyoxyalkylene alkyl aryl ether; a condensate of polyoxyalkylene alkyl aryl ether with formaldehyde; a polyoxyalkylene aryl ether; a sorbitan fatty acid ester; a polyoxyalkylene sorbitan fatty acid ester; a polyoxyalkylene sorbitol fatty acid ester; a glycerol fatty acid ester; a polyoxyalkylene glycerol fatty acid ester; a polyoxyalkylene fatty acid ester; a polyoxyalkylene block copolymer; polyoxyalkylene block copolymer glycerol fatty acid ester; a polyoxyalkylene alkyl sulfonamide; a polyoxyalkylene rosin ester; an alkyl polyglycoside; a polyoxyalkylene alkyl polyglycoside; a polyoxyethylene alkylamine; a polyoxyethylene hardened (or hydrogenated) castor oil; an alkyl alkanol amide; and a mixture of two or more thereof. The alkyl group and the alkenyl group including those described below are preferably those having a C8-24 linear or branched structure.
The cationic surfactant includes, for example, a monoalkyl primary amine; a monoalkyl di-lower alkylamine; a dialkyl mono-lower alkylamine; an adduct to an alkylamine with ethylene oxide such as an adduct to a tallow amine with ethylene oxide, an adduct to oleyl amine with ethylene oxide, an adduct to soy amine with ethylene oxide, an adduct to cocoamine with ethylene oxide, an adduct to synthetic alkylamine with ethylene oxide adduct, and an adduct to octyl amine with ethylene oxide; an adduct to alkylamine with propylene oxide; an alkanolamine fatty acid ester such as a triethanolamine di-fatty acid ester; an adduct to alkanolamine fatty acid ester with an alkylene oxide; an ether amine; an adduct to an ether amine with an alkylene oxide; an acid salt thereof (e.g. a salt with an inorganic acid such as hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid or an organic acid such as acetic acid, lactic acid, citric acid) and a quaternary product thereof (e.g. a quaternary product thereof with methyl chloride, dimethyl sulfate, diethyl sulfate, benzyl chloride etc.); and a mixture of two or more thereof.
Among the anionic surfactants, typical one can be available in a form of aqueous solution or solid. Examples thereof include a fatty acid and a salt thereof such as caprylic acid, lauric acid, stearic acid, oleic acid and a salt thereof; a polycarboxylate; an alkylbenzene sulfonate; an alkylnaphthalene sulfonate; a condensate of naphthalene sulfonate with formalin; an alkyl sulfosuccinate; a hydroxy alkane sulfonate; an alkene sulfonate; an xcex1-olefin sulfonate; an N-acyl-N-methyl taurate; a mono- or di-alkyl sulfate salt such as sodium lauryl sulfate and lauryl sulfate triethanolamine; a polyoxyalkylene mono- or di-alkyl ether sulfate; a polyoxyalkylene alkyl aryl ether sulfate; an alkyl diphenyl ether disulfonate; an alkyl phosphate; a polyoxyalkylene alkyl phosphate; a polyoxyalkylene alkyl ether phosphate; a polyoxyalkylene alkyl aryl ether phosphate; a polyoxyalkylene ether acetic acid or a salt thereof; a linear or branched alkylamide polyoxyalkylene ether acetic acid or a salt thereof; and a mixture two or more thereof (including sodium, potassium, ammonium and amine salts thereof).
Then, suitable examples of the amphoteric surfactant include lauryl dimethyl amine oxide, trade name: Armox C/12, an imidazolinium betaine (trade name: Miranol), an alkyl betaine, trade name: Lonzaine, and a mixture thereof.
Among the surfactants described above, the cationic surfactant and nonionic surfactant are preferably used and the cationic surfactant is more preferably used in the present invention.
According to the present invention, the aqueous artificial medium can further comprise a xe2x80x9cporous water-supplying support having a communicating holexe2x80x9d. The xe2x80x9cporous water-supplying support having a communicating holexe2x80x9d has an ability to include water and an ability to gradually release water and has strength being capable of fixing and supporting a plant inserted therein. The support may be a naturally occurring or synthetic one and is particularly preferably foam of resin. The resin includes urethane resin, phenol resin, polyester resin, and urea resin. The urethane resin, phenol resin and polyester resin are preferable. The urethane resin is preferably open-cell foam having a communicating hole (e.g. open-cell foam in JP-A 49-63796, urethane foam communicating in the same direction in JP 56-143227, etc.). The urethane foam may be any one of rigid, semi-rigid and flexible one but is preferably rigid urethane foam having a communicating hole. Further, urethane rendered hydrophilic such as hydrophilic urethane foam described in JP-A 48-94797 is preferable. Further, urethane being excellent in biodegradability such as polyurethane described in JP-A 9-12588 is preferable. The phenol resin is preferably water-absorbing phenol resin foam described in JP-A 8-157634, JP-A 7-207058 etc. The polyester resin for use is preferably fibrous and includes polyester fibers having water-holding property and air-permeability for cultivation of a plant used in JP-A 53-33836, for instance. The urea resin includes a urea resin composition or the like for water-absorbing foam described in JP-A 9-176360.
The amount of the water-supplying support is used in the range of 0.01 to 50% by weight, preferably 0.05 to 20% by weight, and more preferably 0.1 to 10% by weight. In this range, both of the effects for supporting a plant and supplying water are excellent.
In the support for a plant of the present invention, both of the water-absorbing polymer and the water-supplying support hold water, thus having been confirmed that the mechanism of preventing vaporization of water, maintaining the held content of water in total, and further transferring water from the water-absorbing polymer to the water-supplying support when the plant absorbs water from the water-supplying support, and these are not predictable from the conventional finding. The ratio by volume of the water-absorbing polymer to the water-supplying support, of which each is in a state impregnated with water, shall be about 1/9 to 9/1. Because water can be supplied to the plant easier from the water-supplying support than from the water-absorbing polymer, better growth can be attained by the support for the plant of the present invention than by the conventional artificial medium comprising exclusively the water-absorbing polymer or being mainly based on the water-absorbing polymer. Further, because the plant can be sufficiently supported by the water-supplying support, the plant saves and the effect on plant is also satisfactorily demonstrated even if the plant is large.
When the polymer composition and the support are contained, the relationship therebetween includes e.g. (a) two-layer type wherein the upper part is the polymer composition and the lower part is the support, (b) uniform dispersion of the polymer composition and the support, and the like.
According to the present invention, the aqueous artificial medium can further comprise a fertilizer component. The fertilizer component can include a general fertilizer such as a nitrogen-based fertilizer, a phosphate-based fertilizer, a potassium-based fertilizer, an organic fertilizer, a compound fertilizer, a calcium fertilizer (liming material), a silicate-based fertilizer, a magnesia fertilizer, a manganese-based fertilizer, a boric acid and a borax, and a micronutrient mixture, as well as other special fertilizers. The fertilizer component is in the form of liquid or solid such as powder, and can be allowed to present in the aqueous artificial medium by adding it with the cationic polymer to the water-absorbing polymer or by incorporating it into water poured into the water-absorbing polymer.
The aqueous artificial medium of the present invention can also comprise one or more components selected from a freshness-keeping agent, a vitalizing agent, a preservative, an insecticide, a soil improver, a plant hormone, and an inhibitor of polymer decomposition. These components can also be added together with the cationic polymer to the water-absorbing polymer or incorporated in water poured into the water-absorbing polymer. Among these, the preservative includes an inorganic preservative such as an ozone-based compound including ozone, a chlorine compound such as sodium hypochlorite, an iodine compound such as iodine, a peroxide such as an aqueous solution of hydrogen peroxide, a boron-based compound such as sodium borate, a copper-based compound such as copper sulfate, a zinc-based compound such as zinc sulfate, a sulfur-based compound such as lime polysulf ide, a calcium-based compound such as calcium oxide, sodium silicofluoride and a silver-based compound such as thiosulfite silver complex. The natural extract-based compound includes hinokitiol, a thick-stemmed bamboo extract, creosote oil etc. The organic and aliphatic compound includes an organotin compound, a cyclopentane derivative, a halogen derivative, a monohydric alcohol, a dihydric alcohol derivative, a saturated aldehyde, a saturated monocarboxylic acid, an unsaturated monocarboxylic acid, an unsaturated ether, a lactone, a secondary amine, an amino acid derivative, a sulfonic-acid derivative, a hydroxamic acid derivative, a cyanuric acid derivative, a cyanic acid derivative, a thiocarbamide derivative, a guanidine derivative, hydantoin, a dithiol, an arsine derivative, a phosphate etc. The organic and aromatic compound includes a carbonate, a quaternary ammonium salt, a monoamine derivative, a diamine derivative, a hydroxylamine derivative, an anilide derivative, a nitrile derivative, an imidazole derivative, a benzothiazole derivative, an isothiazole derivative, a thiadiazole derivative, a triazine derivative, a guanidine derivative, a pyridine derivative, a pyrazolopyridine derivative, a benzofuran derivative, a monocyclic hydrocarbon derivative, a halogenobenzene derivative, a sulfone derivative, a benzenesulfonic acid derivative, a mercaptocarboxylic acid derivatives, hydroxycarboxylic acid derivatives, monovalent phenol derivative, a divalent phenol derivative, a phenol ether derivative, a phenol ester derivative, a halogenophenol derivative, a phenyl derivative, biphenyl, a monovalent naphthol, a naphthalene derivative, a pyrrole derivative, a quinone derivative, a quinoline derivative, an isoquinoline derivative, an organophosphate derivative etc. The preservative may be any preservative being not toxic to a plant. Specifically, there can be mentioned sodium hypochlorite, sodium borate, a thiosulfite silver complexe, a quaternary ammonium salt such as benzalconium chloride, a benzthiazole derivative such as 1,2-benzisothiazoline-3-one, and a quinoline derivative such as a hydroxyquinoline salt. The inhibitor of polymer decomposition includes a radical capturing agent based on phenol, an aromatic amine and a hindered amine, an antioxidant such as a thioether-based antioxidant, a phosphorus-based antioxidant and a phenolic antioxidant, an UV absorber based on benztriazole, benzophenone, salicylate and cyanoacrylate, and an extinction agent based on a nickel complex, and a light-shielding agent such as titanium oxide, alumina etc.
The aqueous artificial medium of the present invention can be an artificial medium in the form of a mixture with one or more groups selected from soil, sand, inorganic matter, support etc. In this case too, the aqueous artificial medium of the present invention has better influence on plants than the conventional water-absorbing polymer and is thus more preferable for plants than the conventional water-absorbing polymer-containing medium. Although the blended ratio of the aqueous artificial medium of the present invention to the soil or the like is not particularly limited, the ratio of the soil to the aqueous artificial medium can be used in a volume ratio of e.g. about 0.1 to 1.0 for cultivation of potted plants.
The soil includes red soil, smolnitz, peat moss, compost, humus, lime, Kanuma soil, mountain moss, Hyuga soil, bog moss, keto soil, etc. The sand and inorganic matter include river sand, mountain sand, Yahagi sand, Kiryu sand, Fuji sand and Chomei sand, and porous minerals such as rubble, vermiculite, pearlite, zeolite, osmund, slag, pumice, magnesia lime, dream ball, smoke ash, and volcanic ash but they are not limited thereto. The support is a base material which can serve as a carrier for the fertilizers, the freshness-keeping agents and other additives, and includes e.g. sawdust, pulp, paper, humus soil, chip, dust, bark, straws from rice or wheat plants, vermiculite, rock wool, gypsum, porous ceramics, etc.
Industrial Applicability
According to the present invention as described above, there is provided an aqueous artificial medium being useful for growth of plants. This aqueous artificial medium is useful for growth of plants, for germination, rooting and growth of seeds, and for keeping the freshness of cut flowers and prolonging the life thereof, and it can be applied to all plants being capable of cultivation in soil or hydroponic cultivation.